


Shane's not a demon

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [29]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The fandom idea of Shane being a demon is fun but what if he isn't
Series: Fics I'll Never Write [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287677
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I‘ve finished binge watching [BuzzFeed Unsolved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkW3rMkxvqY&list=PL7y5Sr2tLk7GI884zw04sWRbIryyb_3c2) & as much as I like fandom’s whole Shane’s actually a demon & he scares other demons away from Ryan bit, I think it’s funnier if he totally human and _still_ scares demons away from Ryan.

Hear me out.

So, say demons need belief in order to manifest.  
That’s why they always start out as just noise that could be rats or the birds or the wind or something. Why they usually manifest at night & in already creepy places. They more you start to imagine that there could be something else around the more power they have to manifest. And yeah, you could also believe in things that could stop them, anything from religious symbols to pulling the covers of you bed over your eyes, as long as you believe in them they can affect you. And they love feeding on fear.

So Ryan pretty much attracts them like moths to a flame. Only Shane refuses to believe in them. He’s never seen any evidence that couldn’t be explained away since he doesn’t believe enough in them for them to be able to do something that couldn’t be explained away. It a catch 22 type deal.

And all the while Ryan is there believing enough that he’s like a buffet & demons can’t do anything about it.

How about, when they went to the Sallie house, the demon there was going to just try for Ryan but Shane was quite literally asking for it when he lay down on that pentagram.[1] The Sally demon considered itself as pretty strong and emboldened by all the fear from Ryan decided that it’ll just _make_ Shane believe in it enough to manifest & wreck stuff up.

While it couldn’t appear physically yet the fact that the 2 of them were staying the night meant it could invade their dreams.  
Ryan is too afraid to sleep & Shane pissed it off so it goes for Shane. It does the whole ‘cower mortal I shall devour your soul’ thing. Dreams being easier to go straight to the big stuff then reality. Only for Shane to just go ‘huh’. It turns out even in dreams he doesn’t believe in any of it. Now the demon is really mad. It’s all ‘I’m a big scary demon, be afraid’. But Shane is all, ‘no your not, I’m obviously dreaming’. Which is pretty cool since if he knows he’s dream then it means he’s lucid dreaming and he always wanted to try that. At this point he almost ignoring the demon who decide that screw how much energy it’d take this guy is going down. Only to find out he’s trapped. Looking down it sees it’s in a devil trap. It yells at Shane asking ‘what the hell it this?’ Shane just says it was something Ryan was going on about & he thought it was appropriate to be in a dream about a demon.  
The Sallie demon is now incredulous as well as angry, this wasn’t even a proper trap, the writing around it was gibberish. Shane admits he doesn’t actually know anything about demon traps but this was his dream so what he says goes. The demon is left gaping, humans were not supposed to realise this. Then Shane decide he’s had enough of all this & tells Sallie that it should go get stuck in a box. The last thing the Demon sees in the dream before getting locked away is Shane wondering how you figure out how to fly in a lucid dreams.

Ryan nopes out & it wakes Shane up from his dozing & he forgets all about his dream as he mocks Ryan. But even though he doesn’t realise it, he now has a demon trapped inside him.

The daemon’s pretty locked away, it can’t affect Shane because the guy doesn’t believe in it & locked inside a mortal it can’t affect anything around it. It can talk to other demons if they get close enough though.

It tried to get the Goatman to help but once Steve finds out what happened to Sallie it decides he is not messing with these guys.  
I guess it really is their bridge now.

Sallie calls the Goatman a wimp[2] which is when he realises he can get Shane to say things.  
Unfortunately, it's only things that Shane was going to say anyway so it’s not actually any help. It’s not even as coherent as the bagel vine[3] _(‘what do you what to eat?’ **‘the souls of the innocent’** ‘a bagel’ **‘no!’** ‘2 bagels’)_

This is why Shane makes that threat to Annabelle.[4] Shane thinks he’s just joking around as usual but Sallies trying to warn it’s fellow demon.

The Goul Boys are a trap.


	2. Ryan is possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small extra bit about Ricky Goldsworth

So I wasn’t going to add to this but I had an idea about Ricky Goldsworth & I felt bad about not saying more about Ryan.  
So Ricky is the only ghoul that manged to get past Shane’s disbelief field.  
When they visited the Waverly Hills Hospital Ryan was so busy freaking out at the ball landing by his name[1] & Shane’s too busy mocking him with the ‘I love Pot’[2] graffiti that neither of them thought about the other name on the wall. (Across from Ryan’s name & above the Pot message).

I don’t know if Rick is actually a demon or not but he’s probably not very strong. He tried to take over Ryan but for all the guy freaks out about the supernatural He's no pushover. He also believes in enough of defenses against them to carry holy water[3] with all the time[4] so he's not as easy a target as he seems.

Ricky hid deep down to try and gather his strength. Between Ryan’s belief in the defences he had & Shane’s disbelief in ghouls in general Ricky was stuck. But then Shane actually gave him a name.[5]

Because Shane thinks it’s a bit, his disbelief couldn’t stop him but at the same time it prevents him from _not_ acting like it’s not a bit, not really. So Ricky can only grab moments of freedom & can’t actually do anything & Ryan’s none the wiser.  
So something like the theory from the postmortem but Ricky’s trapped in the bit now & can’t get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 [The Haunted Halls Of Waverly Hills Hospital _(ball)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXhLlWQtdt0&list=PL7y5Sr2tLk7GI884zw04sWRbIryyb_3c2&t=960s) [▲ ]   
>  2 [The Haunted Halls Of Waverly Hills Hospital _(pot)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXhLlWQtdt0&list=PL7y5Sr2tLk7GI884zw04sWRbIryyb_3c2&t=1023s) [▲ ]   
>  3 [Ryan & Shane unboxing fanmail on September 13, 2018! _(holy water)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iU7nkDT0Hs&t=463s) [▲ ]   
>  4 [Ryan & Shane unboxing fanmail on September 13, 2018! _(keychain)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iU7nkDT0Hs&t=502s) [▲ ]   
>  5 [The Scandalous Murder of William Desmond Taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=runjda4La_4&feature=youtu.be&t=993) [▲ ]   
>  6 [William Desmond Taylor - Q+A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvQAsgovx4s&list=PL7y5Sr2tLk7GI884zw04sWRbIryyb_3c2&t=224s) [▲ ]   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 [3 Horrifying Cases Of Ghosts And Demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx8JkGHaGUI&feature=-&t=2331s) [▲ ]   
>  2 [The Demonic Goatman's Bridge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEZfGlyLQnA&list=PLVAvUrL_VQiNZYyMnmzLZs8_W9l-WBqm-&t=1289s) [ ▲ ]   
>  3 [The souls of the innocent bagel vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0huI_wZ6UE) [ ▲ ]   
>  4 [The Demonic Curse of Annabelle the Doll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjqh9UVfNNk&t=829s) [ ▲ ]


End file.
